Lissandra/Development
Lissandra, the Ice Witch, revealed By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Lissandra, the Ice Witch, revealed is a flexible, mage with abilities that emphasize , , and over raw damage. ;Abilities I= ;Iceborn After a brief cooldown, Lissandra's next ability costs . Hitting an enemy with movement impairing abilities reduces Iceborn's cooldown. |-|Q= ;Ice Shard Lissandra throws a spear of ice that shatters on contact with the first enemy struck, dealing damage and their movement speed for a short duration. Enemies behind the struck target also take damage. |-|W= ;Ring of Frost Lissandra freezes the area around her, dealing damage to nearby enemies and them for a short duration. |-|E= ;Glacial Path Lissandra casts a slow-moving, long-range ice claw in a line, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. Re-activating Glacial Path teleports Lissandra to the claw's current location. |-|R= ;Frozen Tomb * Lissandra freezes an enemy champion, damaging and them briefly. Dark Ice emanates from the target, dealing damage and nearby enemies. * Lissandra encases herself in ice, herself in place briefly and becoming untargetable and invulnerable. Dark Ice emanates from Lissandra, dealing damage and nearby enemies. ;Gameplay ;Mid lane Lissandra's and crowd control skills make her an ideal choice for aggressive, roaming mid play. By shoving the lane with her AoE abilities, the Ice Witch can create the space she needs to make a move on top or bottom lane. The long range blink from lets her get the drop on enemies from unexpected angles by jumping terrain or by circumventing typical ward locations. Once the ambush has been sprung, Lissandra's potent combination of , , and allows her to stick to an opponent and close out the kill. ;Top lane Lissandra's allows her to be much less dependent on compared to many of her AP counterparts, making her an excellent, self-sufficient choice for top lane. Despite her low base durability, the long range blink on helps Lissandra stay safe by pulling off daring escapes. If she's caught in a gank, Lissandra can freeze her would-be killers in place with before disappearing over terrain with a well-placed . The area of effect damage on also allows Lissandra to guard turrets even when pressured, or press the lane in an attempt to lure enemy junglers into a counter-gank. When an opponent takes the bait, Lissandra can cast on herself, ensuring her own survival as she uses her other abilities to set up kills. ;Team fights Lissandra isn't the type of mage who immediately blows up high-value targets, but instead has the potential to lay down impressive amounts of damage and crowd control on grouped up opponents. The AoE aspect to keeps enemies pinned down through repeated area damage and slow effects while she waits for the opportune moment to unleash her full combo. Once she sees an opening, Lissandra can use to close in and lock down a high-value target with . If the opposing team starts to focus her, Lissandra can instead use on herself, juking the initial burst before escaping with . If you're looking for a mage who favors , , and over raw burst damage, Lissandra is sure to make a welcome addition to your lineup. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Freljord| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Blade Queen Lissandra| |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= Lissandra BladeQueen Concept.jpg|Blade Queen Lissandra Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lissandra Blade Queen concept 2.png|Blade Queen Lissandra Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lissandra PROGRAM concept.jpg|PROGRAM Lissandra Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny Koda) Category:Champion development Category:Lissandra